My Litter Box Life
by AngelusAeturne
Summary: Used to be The Letters That Changed Everything. After Jesse leaves Suze in her quest to help her twin, Suze embarks on an adventure that she never thought would happen to her...HP/Mediator Crossover
1. The Letters and London

The Letter That Changed Everything

Summary: Suze gets a letter that changes her life forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator by Meg Cabot nor do I own Harry Potter. Any characters you do not recognise are mine, as is the plot :D

Dedicated to Rhianne Hill, Kailey Hazeldene, Abbie Firmin and Eve Cooper, my best friends and the only girl in my class that I know of to write an amazing thing called The Perfect Couple. You rock, Rhianne!

Chapter 1

The Letter and London 

Miss S. Simon

The Pink room with the view

99 Pine Crest Road

Carmel, CA

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Chief Witch, International Confed. of Witches)

Dear Miss Simon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape

Deputy Headmaster

Head of Slytherin House

Miss S. Simon

The Pink room with the view

99 Pine Crest Road

Carmel, CA

Dear Susannah,

You have now received this letter and I must assume that I am dead and the World is in grave danger. I must also assume that Helen has informed you about the adoption and you having a twin, Harry Potter. Your parents were murdered when Lord Voldemort tried to kill yourself and Harry. But when your father tried to hold him off to let you mother take you and Harry away, he killed him and then turned to your mother. In an act of love, she sacrificed herself to protect you and Harry, and you both survived the killing curse, marking Harry in the process.

I must also tell you about our problem. Our world is in great danger from Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. The Muggle world (non- magical world) is also in the same jeopardy. I would very much like it if you and Mr. de Silva were to come to London and join with Harry and the others in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I know about both of your Shifting powers and Mr. de Silva's past.

In one week time, the Order is expecting you both at Heathrow airport. Enclosed should be two tickets to Gatwick. A member of the Order will be there to take you to either the Burrow or 12 Grimauld Place where you shall meet Harry and make your way to Hogwarts for the new term.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

So that's how, a week later, me and Jesse were on a plane to London to meet my long lost twin, learn magic and learn to control our shifter powers. It was hard for me to leave mom, Andy, Doc, CeeCee, Adam and Father Dom but I know that my real family is in England. I can't believe mom lied to me all this time, though. And one more thing.

They told me it would be cold. Maybe even colder than New York. I didn't believe that though. How could England be colder than New York?

I'm not a complete moron. I've watched the _Friends _episode where they go to London. It didn't look THAT cold. So that's why I wore my ripped jeans and tank top.

"Querida, you'll freeze over there," Jesse had said. "Put something else on. Like your jacket. The one you love? The black one? Please, Querida, it's cold in England. Maybe even colder than New York."

Which is why I took my motorcycle jacket with me on the plane. Déjà vu, huh? Just like my arrival in Carmel.

So there I was, on a plane next to Jesse and the window (Hehe. Jesse wanted to, but so did I. Guess who won!) in ripped jeans and black leather, and was surprised to see other people wearing similar. And I thought, wow! First time ever, I'm already fitting in, just like mom said.

It's just, don't get me wrong, I want to go to England and help my brother. But I've been asked to leave my mom and the people I've known since I've come to Carmel to go to a place where I COULD die. A.k.a., the final battle. At least I've got Jesse with me. When I'm with Jesse, I know nothing can hurt me, because he'd never let it.

Oh my god, I swear I talk to myself far too much for my own good.

Anyway, as the plane landed, I looked out of the window and there was a humongous building that looked crammed full of people. Joy. Not. I was sorta hoping it would be fairly deserted, like it was in Carmel, but no! It had to be crowded.

"Jesse, honey, wake up! We're here!"

No response.

"Jesse!"

Christ, that guy can sleep through anything!

"JESSE! WAKE UP NOW!"

Hehe. That worked! He jumped up and hit his head on the over- head storage. Oops.

"Aw, baby! Well, next time, listen when I speak to you and I won't have to resort to shouting, will I?"

"No, Querida. But that really hurt, you know!"

"Yes, I do know. But hey, at least you weren't thrown off a roof!"

"True, true."

"Come on, lets get off of here. We've landed, by the way. Just you wouldn't wake up!"

"Lo siento, mi Querida, but I was having a dream about you and me getting married. I didn't want to wake up, you see."

"I see."

"Susannah! Susannah Simon! Mr. de Silva! Over here!"

Wow. Some guy in really weird clothes and flaming red hair was jumping up and down like a mad- man. And calling our names. Nice. Just what I need. But at least he didn't have a banner saying "Welcome Home, Susannah!" on it. That was just sad and humiliating. I swear if that guy had one of those, I'd slap him. And take him shopping. 'Cause he really needed fashion guidance. Seriously, a dressing gown and slippers? Outdoors? Not cool. Anyway, as I was saying before my mind- verbal- diarrhoea kicked in, this man with flaming red hair and absolutely hideous clothes that I would not be seen dead in, was jumping up and down, screaming our names.

We reached him and he immediately stuck his right hand out.

"Arthur Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potters best friends dad. Nice to meet you! Is it true that you both were raised in the Muggle world?"

When we both nodded, he carried on. And I thought _I_ talked a lot!

"How fantastic!-"

I sorta zoned out after that. It was only when Jesse kissed me I was brought back to reality.

"Querida, we're going to get our luggage."

"Ok, Jess, better get there before somebody else does!"

"Why would somebody else want our luggage?"

"I dunno but it happens."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on!"

We walked to the luggage collection point and waited for our bags to come through, answering Arthur's q's as politely as possible, especially the most idiotic ones such as "is it true you can now get lights that turn on when you clap them? Amazing, truly amazing" and "is that a fellytone?" when I pulled out my mobile. But the fun started when we got outside of the airport.

Cars.

And not just a few cars. Oh no. Thousands of them. I was beginning to wonder how the hell we would be able to find it. His car, I mean.

"Good thing I didn't bring my car then! Look at this place! Full of cars! But I bet none of them have the ability to fly!"

"What do you mean, the ability to fly? And how did you get here if you didn't drive here? Walk? Sorry but that's mental! And I'm tired! I'm not walking to wherever we are going!"

Gimme a break, ok? I was tired. I had just spent 14 hours on a plane, cramped up and with hardly any leg- room at all. And I was seriously PMSing. I didn't take my Midol this morning. Coz, you know, I was on the plane and me being oh- so- clever, I left my tablets in one of my six suitcases. Which I had to lug around with me. So my arms were absolutely killing me, I was tired and had PMS. Those were not a good combination.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. We're apparating there. We just have to find an alleyway and there you go."

"Excuse me, but how do we apparate?"

"Well, you say in your mind where you want to go and picture your whole body. Don't forget a thing. Not even a hair. Or the results will be horrific."

"So you mean like shifting, which works nearly the same way but less complex?"

"What's shifting?"

"Basically like apparating but instead of doing all those crappy things you said, we just picture in our mind where we want to go et voila."

I told you. PMS.

So we were given a description of where me and Jesse were to shift to and when I got there, I came face- to- face with a pair of vivid green eyes. My eyes.


	2. Meet the Weasleys

Disclaimer: all credits go to Meg Cabot and J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine, though.

Authors note: thanks to Love.Heals for pointing something out. In the last Harry Potter book, Snape ran away with the death eaters, so just pretend the letter from Hogwarts is from Professor McGonagall! Also thanks to Double-O-9-and-a-half and WeRtheWinx for your reviews. Much appreciated! Oh yeah, and Jesse's also a shifter, if I didn't mention that before.

**Dedicated to Sevvy101 for her ****brilliant motivation and getting me off of my arse and writing again! This is for you, hunni, you rock! I am so sorry- my laptop has just been revived after about 9 months! Haha, that makes me sound pregnant :D oh well… here she is! The next chapter!**

Chapter 2

My eyes and a history lesson

_When we got there, I came face- to- face with a pair of vivid green eyes._

_My eyes._

"Who the bloody hell are you? And where did you come from?"

I looked past the guy in front of me and glared at the one who was on the floor next to the fire, taping up an old- looking book. He must have been one of Arthur's kids, for he and 6 more in the room had the very same flame- red hair. Except for the girl with the bushy hair who was staring at the guy in front of me.

"Susannah Simon, I mean Potter. Mediator slash shifter. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley." He said whilst wiping his nose on his arm. Oh nice!

It was then I had a proper look at the guy in front of me.

Green eyes, mine.

Nose, mine.

Same chin, same mouth.

The only difference was that he had raven- black hair, which was so messy it looked as if he'd never once brushed his hair in his life, whereas mine was chestnut brown and straightened. He really must be my twin. We look so alike.

"Harry?" I said. It had to be him. It had to.

"Yes?" Ohmigosh it was him! I squealed, jumped on him and gave him a BIIIIG hug. Embarrassing, I know.

"Oh my god! You're my twin! I got a letter and said that I'm a witch and adopted and that my twin is here in London and the magical world is in danger and-"

"Whoa- whoa- whoa! Slow down! What did you say? You're my TWIN? No way!"

"Yeah, and don't worry, I know all about Lord Volde-whatsit and what happened when we were babies. I'm Suze, by the way. And I'm a Mediator. Well, Shifter, but whatever."

"A Shifter?! Wow! I've read about those, of course! How fascinating!" The girl with the bushy hair was bouncing up and down behind Harry.

"Surprise, surprise. Hermione has read about something." Ron muttered.

"What's a Shifter?" the ginger girl asked from the far corner.

"Well, firstly, there are Mediators and they see and touch ghosts, and if necessary, kick their butts if they ask for it," this earned a scowl from Jesse and a few laughs from the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

"However, a Shifter can do all of these things and many more. That's what Jesse and I are. We can move things with our minds, read peoples minds and emotions, time travel and shift to different places, whether that be to another room or the Shadowland and a hell of a lot more."

Everyone looked impressed, apart from Jesse and Hermione.

I yawned and checked the time on my mobile and was surprised to see it was 3am!

"Susannah, you look shattered. I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

Aw, Jesse's so sweet. I nodded and sat down on his lap, my head on his neck.

"But it's only 7! How can you be tired?"

"Hush, Ginny! It's probably very late in California and they've had a long day, the poor dears. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms. Suze, you'll be in with Ginny and Hermione. Jesse, dear, you'll be in Charlie's room."

Saying our goodnights to everyone, Jesse and I followed Mrs Weasley up the dozens of stairs, passing many doors on the way. Finally we reached my room. I said goodnight to Mrs Weasley and Jesse and gave him a kiss. I went inside the dark room and found my bed, passing out with exhaustion as soon as my head hit the pillow.

:

The next morning I awoke to see Jesse holding a tray of sausage, egg, bacon and toast with a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, Jesse! Sleep well?"

"Very well thank you, Querida. You?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

He handed me the tray and I wolfed it down in about 10 minutes. It was almost as good as Andy's cooking, which was saying something because Mrs Weasley had to cook for 12 people instead of 6, like Andy did.

I looked at Jesse's face and could tell that he had something to say.

"What's wrong, Jesse?"

"I have some bad news to tell you. I received a phone call from Sister Ernestine 3 hours ago. Father Dominic was taken into hospital this morning."

**Ahaa, a cliffie! Lol :D**

**And I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this in like a year! My laptop lead broke so we had to wait 4 months for a new one, then it broke again so the lead got fixed then it got a virus… ugh it was all just one big mess. But my step dad managed to rebuild it and saved all of my documents! To heres the next chapter and the next one should be up soon- its already written.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I want atleast 5 reviews before adding the next chapter**

**Rhi x**


	3. Like Brother, Like Sister

Hey hey hey

**Hey hey hey! Just to let you know, I'm going to be uploading a new story soon. It's a one-shot at the moment but it has the potential to become a full length story, so check it out- Waiting should be up within the next week, after I give it to Rhianne to make sure its alright and that I'm NOT making a prat out of myself. You'll see why… **

**Oh, and for Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse fans, look up my new story- Shopping With Alice- it's a Jasper/Bella lemon ;)**

**So ****anyways, on with the show!**

Tears filled my eyes and my stomach sank. Shit… Father Dom was like my granddad and now he's ill and I can't even see him.

"Why, what's happened to him?"

"He has cancer, Querida. I'm so sorry." He looked as if he were about to cry as well. I threw myself into his arms and before I knew it, his t-shirt was soaked with my tears. All I could think about was how my mentor could die. Father D was going to die!

"I have to go back to Carmel to be there for him when he has surgery, Susannah. I'll be back in 3 months, don't worry, mi Querida."

I was really sobbing now. No more Jesse and Father Dom had cancer. My life just gets better and better, doesn't it?

"Come on, lets go downstairs and tell the others."

"Okay."

:

Jesse Shifted back home at 2pm and although I was upset to see him go, I was happy because I could spend some quality time with my brother and get to know him and his friends without any distractions.

"So," I said to Harry who was sitting on the tatty couch in between Ron and Hermione.

"I think we should tell our life stories and catch up on things, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing actually. Why don't you start?"

"Okay, well I was born the 28th July and was adopted by Helen Simon- Ackerman a week later. I saw my first ghost when I was 2 and my Dad died from a heart attack when I was 6. He came back as a ghost and told me what I was- a Mediator- and what my job was- to help souls move on. But then when I was 16, my mum met Andy, my step-dad, and got married 3 months after. If that wasn't good enough, I got landed with 3 step-brothers, Jake, Brad and David or Sleepy, Dopey and Doc and we had to move from New York to Carmel, California. What I wasn't banking on was that mum and Andy had bought this really old house from the 1800's and generally, the older the house is, the more likely there will be a ghost in there. So I walked into my bedroom and there WAS a ghost there. Jesse."

"Wait, Jesse was a ghost? How comes he's not anymore?"

"I'm getting to that bit. Well, as I was saying, I walked into my bedroom, tired and sweaty and all I wanted was to have a shower, change and go to sleep but Jesse was there sitting on my window seat. I spoke to him and was quite rude, actually, and he was very surprised that I could see him but he refused to leave, even after I threatened him with a nice exorcism."

There were a few gasps at this part- everyone had come into the room to listen to my story.

"And then I started school at The Mission and met Father Dom and Heather, a bitch of a ghost who shot herself because her boyfriend broke up with her. She got really bitchy when I tried to talk to her and tried to kill me twice and both times, Jesse saved me even though it could have put him in danger, especially when Heather's exorcism went wrong and she made the Missions roof collapse on me. We've been through so much together, it's unbelievable. About 2 weeks after the Heather incident, I woke to a woman screaming at the end of my bed, saying something about a guy called Red and how he DIDN'T kill her. My best friend, CeeCee did some research and all she could find with "Red" as a name was Thaddeus "Red" Beaumont, the dad of the guy who chatted me up at a Pool Party. It turned out that his uncle was a psycho and tried to kill me. Again, Jesse helped save my life after I electrocuted the uncle and jumped out of the 5th storey window and into a pool.

Two months after that, I was put into hospital because 4 ghosts beat me up when I was trying to stop them murdering their murderer who had killed them out of jealousy and revenge for his sisters coma and ended up nearly killing me when he tried to kill Dopey, my step-brother. Jesse had once again come to my rescue and when he visited me in hospital, I realised that I was in love with him.

Not long afterwards, I met Paul Slater, a Shifter like Jesse and I. It was he who told me what I was and what I could do. Oh, and I also met Jesse's cousin/ex-fiancé Maria and her husband Felix Diego, who came back to stop Jesse's body being dug up and even threw me off of my roof to try and stop it, but it didn't work. But then Jack -Paul's little brother- exorcised Jesse after Maria tricked him. I exorcised myself to find Jesse up in the Shadowland, who came back with me and beat up Felix Diego, his murderer whilst I exorcised Maria and not long afterwards, Diego. I slept for a day and a half and when I woke up, Jesse kissed me for the first time.

After our kiss, Jesse avoided me like I had the plague and I was determined to find out why. Was it because he regretted kissing me and he didn't love me? I didn't know. It was only after he and Paul had a fight at my house during a party that Brad held that he confessed his love for me, standing over his gravestone that I bought for him when Andy dug up his skeleton whilst digging a hole for the hot-tub.

All this time, though, Paul would not give over his obsession with me and decided that if Jesse hadn't died in the first place, we'd never meet and fall in love, leaving Paul to come in and be my boyfriend instead of Jesse. He went back in time to 1850, the year Jesse died, to stop his murder. I followed him and found Jesse before he did. Well, I say I found him, but he found me tied up, courtesy of Paul. He untied me and then Paul came back with Diego, who fought with Jesse who won. Diego died instead of Jesse when he fell out of the barn's loft. During the fight, Jesse knocked over a lamp and set the barn on fire. The only option was to jump to safety. Jesse held my hand and as we jumped, I shifted back to present time and accidentally brought Jesse back with me. He went into a coma and me and Paul took him to the hospital. I seriously thought I was going to loose him,"

I broke off, tears filling up my eyes. I looked around and all the girls were crying and the men had wide eyes.

"But I didn't lose him. Ghost Jesse came and found me at the hospital and saw his body on the bed next to me. We both knew that Jesse was going to move on. Jesse leant in to give me one, final kiss and his hand touched his body's leg."

Everyone gasped at this point.

"He was pulled away from me like smoke in a fan. Father Dom came in and saw me crying my eyes out and attempted to recite my favourite quote, but got it wrong. I told him- If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you. Father Dom cried out and told me to look at Jesse. Colour had flooded back into his face and his limp hand in mine tightened. He opened his eyes and said one word- Querida."

All the girls, including me, were crying now.

"There's one last part to my story. He came to the Winter Formal dance with me, Paul apologised for being such a jerk and my dad finally moved on. We came back to my house as my mum had given Jesse permission to stay the night and when we got to my room, there was an owl on my window seat with two letters and here I am."

Everyone was staring at me now and I was exhausted from all the talking.

"Blimey, Harry- she IS your sister! She's nearly died as many times as you have!"

Harry looked down at the faded beige carpet, his cheeks a flaming red.

'Wow,' I thought, 'He could almost be passed off as a Weasley! No, shut it, Suze, they're nice people, don't be a bitch. Wait, WHAT?'

"You what? Died? What does he mean?"

"Well…"

**Next Chapter, Harry's story and a trip to Diagon alley.**

**Review please! **

**I swear I will update much sooner now I have my baby back. The next chapter should be up in the next two weeks. **

**Luv ya all x**

**Annon**** x**


End file.
